


Rien ni personne peut nous séparer

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver Queen est un agent de l'Argus... Il y a cinq ans durant une mission il a perdu sa partenaire Felicity Smoak tué par le groupe HIVE. Aujourd'hui il doit protéger Meghan Kutler une femme amnésique que Damien Darkh veut récupérer. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si importante pour Darkh ? C'est un UA. Oliver n'est pas Arrow. Tommy Merlyn est vivant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a déjà été posté sur fanfiction.net sous le même pseudonyme.

Oliver se trouvait dans ce cimetière de Star City, comme toutes les semaines, venant parler de ce qui se passait dans sa vie, espérant que d'une certaine façon elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il y a presque cinq ans, il s'était trouvé devant cette tombe aux côtés de John, son chef, et Lyla la directrice de l'argus pour qui il travaillait. Derrière eux se trouvaient sa sœur Théa, la seule personne qui restait de sa famille après la mort de leur mère il y a trois ans d'un cancer du sein, Roy son petit ami, un nouvel ajout à l'agence depuis peu.

Slade Wilson et sa femme Shado, qui tenait une agence de sécurité, et avec qui il travaillait de temps en temps, surtout si la mission était plus difficile que prévu. Tommy Merlyn son ancien meilleur ami qui ne lui parlait plus depuis ce jour funeste, Laurel Lance son amie d'enfance mais aussi son ex-petit ami avant le gambit et ex petit ami de Tommy depuis quelques mois. Pendant son absence partageant leur souffrance, Laurel s'était rapprochée de la femme qu'il aimait, et au fil des mois elles étaient devenues meilleures amies.

Malcom et Donna Merlyn qui avait quitté la ville il y a deux ans, profitaient de voyager dans le monde, Malcom ayant laissé les rênes de l'entreprise à son fils.

Oliver avait connu plusieurs vies, après le violent naufrage du gambit et la mort de son père dans le processus, milliardaire et playboy à l'époque il avait été porté disparu et présumé mort pendant cinq ans. Il avait été découvert vivant sur une île isolée appelée purgatoire dans la Mer de Chine, où il avait connu lors de ses deux premières années de son exil forcé Slade qui lui avait appris à se battre et Shado à chasser et survivre. Ensemble ils avaient pût s'échapper du purgatoire, avant qu'Oliver soit de retour sur l'île trois ans après pour y être retrouvé par un bateau de pêcheur qui passait par là. Et depuis qu'il était revenu de cette île, il travaillait pour l'Argus. 

Oliver à son retour de l'île ne voulant pas être le PDG de la société de sa famille, n'étant plus le même homme, avait rejoint l'argus après qu'Amanda Waller lui ait demandé de travailler sur une mission, l'ayant déjà utilisé pendant un an à Hong Kong. La directrice avait été tuée durant une attaque de l'agence un an après son arrivée. 

Toutes ces personnes étaient comme lui et pleuraient la perte de cette merveilleuse femme, son amour, sa lumière. Oliver entendait la voix du prête qui prononçait les dernier mots d'adieu mais ne prêtait aucune attention à l'homme ne voulant pas l'écouter. Il avait arrêté d'écouter tout le monde autour de lui depuis longtemps, les médecins, ses amis. Quand il s'était réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital, il avait senti la douleur et la perte, il se rappelait des tirs qui l'avaient atteint au torse, aux jambes. Cette nuit serait ancrés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, cette nuit serait son propre purgatoire où il vivrait tous les jours sachant qu'il avait vu mourir la femme de sa vie.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde était venu lui serrer la main pour lui présenter leur condoléances pour la perte qu'il avait subi, tout le monde savait ce que Felicity représentait aux yeux de l'agent. Oliver regarda le cercueil avec l'étoile de David dessus, qui était descendu dans la terre par les officiants, un cercueil presque vide, rempli uniquement de restes carbonisés et d'un anneau en or. Il leva les yeux un instant et pût voir le regard noir de son ancien meilleur ami, frère de Felicity suite au mariage de la mère de la jeune femme et de son père Malcom Merlyn, quelques années après la mort de sa propre mère. Tommy se dirigea vers lui ne le quittant pas des yeux, le regard remplis de haine en son encontre.

"C'est de ta faute si elle est morte, C'EST DE TA FAUTE j'ai perdu ma sœur. Tu m'avais dit que tu la protègerais" cria-t-il

"Tommy calme toi" dit John s'approchant des deux hommes "Ce n'est pas le jour pour se disputer, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu"

"Elle n'aurait pas voulu mourir non plus" cracha-t-il à Diggle "Votre agence d'espions et votre travail dangereux" dit-il en regardant Lyla "LUI" dit-il montrant Oliver du doigt "Tu l'as tué. A cause de toi ma sœur est dans cette foutue boîte"

"Il n'est pas responsable et tu le sais Tommy" dit Lyla essayant de le calmer

Lyla avait été promu à la place de Waller à sa mort, elle avait demandé à Oliver s'il voulait partir ou continuer à travailler pour eux en devenant un véritable agent du gouvernement. Il avait choisi la deuxième option et depuis ce jour sous la direction de son chef John Diggle, il essayait de sauver le monde.

"Bien sûr qu'il est responsable" hurla-t-il " si il ne lui avait pas promis de pouvoir changer le monde ensemble elle ne serait pas morte, elle travaillerait encore dans la société de mon père avec moi." dit-il avec tellement de colère s'approchant du jeune homme que Diggle dût intervenir avant qu'il le ne le frappe.

"J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place Tommy" répondit Oliver les yeux humides

"Tu es un meurtrier !! Je n'aurais jamais dût te laisser être avec elle !!! J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort sur cette île, elle serait toujours vivante" il se jeta sur Oliver près à le frapper mais Diggle le repoussa fortement.

"TOMMY ARRETE!!" cria Laurel "Felicity a décidé d'elle même de rentrer à l'Argus. C'était sa vie, son choix comme elle l'a toujours dit. Oliver ne l'a pas obligé à y travailler, ni à tomber amoureuse de lui."

Le jeune homme brun la regarda avec colère, toutes ces personnes autour de lui ne tenait pas responsable son ancien meilleur ami pour la mort de sa sœur alors que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'était plus là auprès d'eux. C'était de sa faute s'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son sourire, se chamailler avec elle, avoir sa petite sœur auprès de lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir dissuadé d'avoir une relation avec son meilleur ami à l'époque.

Felicity Smoak était rentrée dans sa vie quand il avait quinze ans et était devenue sa sœur par le biais du mariage de son père avec la mère de la jeune femme. Quand il était jeune sa mère avait été assassinée dans les Glades, son père avait perdu pied et Tommy avait été plus souvent chez les Queens que chez lui avec son père. Malcom Merlyn travaillait sans cesse, allant toujours en voyage d'affaires dans le pays, il ne participait à aucune activité avec son fils, s'en occupant très peu. 

Tout changea quand Tommy avait eu quatorze ans et que son père était revenu d'un voyage d'affaire de Las Vegas complètement métamorphosé, le sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres, il avait alors appris que son père avait de nouveau trouvé l'amour en la personne d'une serveuse de cocktail appelé Donna Smoak. Après un an de relation à distance, Malcom avait décidé de demandé à la femme qui l'avait changé avec sa gentillesse, sa légèreté et son optimisme à tout épreuve, de l'épouser et de venir vivre à Starling. C'était le jour du mariage qu'il rencontra sa nouvelle sœur, qui avait six ans de moins que lui, très intelligente, douce comme sa mère et avec de long cheveux bruns . Il l'avait considérée très vite comme sa sœur même s'ils n'avaient pas le même sang, la protégeant contre toute les personnes qui lui causait des problèmes.

Quand elle rencontra Oliver, son meilleur ami l'a considéra très vite comme sa petite sœur également, la protégeant au même titre que Théa qui devint la meilleur amie de Felicity. Les deux filles leurs couraient toujours après voulant être avec eux et leur amies Laurel et Sarah Lance fille du détective de police de la ville. Ils étaient un groupe d'amis, passaient leur vacances ensemble, Laurel et Sarah devinrent des grandes sœurs pour Théa et Felicity et tout se passait bien pour Tommy. Il était enfin très heureux avec une belle-mère adorable qui faisait attention à lui, avec son père qui passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, s'intéressait à ses études, ses passions et une petite sœur adorable.

Les années passèrent sans problèmes, jusqu'au jour où Oliver fut porté disparu puis déclaré mort durant un voyage d'affaire avec son père. Tommy fut tellement triste d'avoir perdu encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait, Oliver étant comme un frère pour lui, qu'il prit Théa sous son aile la protégeant au même titre que sa sœur. Il pût aussi apercevoir Felicity se refermer sur elle-même, ne parlant plus, ne souriant plus, il comprit alors que la jeune femme âgée de seize ans à ce moment éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Oliver Queen. 

Elle était dévastée par la mort de son meilleur ami, il avait toujours cru qu'elle le voyait aussi comme un frère mais il comprit à sa réaction qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui. Elle s'enferma dans les études, partis pour le MIT, teint ses cheveux en noir, adopta le look gothique et ne revint que très rarement sur Starling à part pour les fêtes. Après trois ans loin, elle devint blonde, et revint avec en poche un master en technologie et cyber-sécurité et commença à travailler chez Merlyn Global au service informatique ne voulant pas un poste élevé car elle était la fille du patron.

Deux ans après le retour de la jeune femme, Oliver fut retrouver sur une île, complètement changé, adieu le playboy qui aimait avoir une fille différente dans son lit et qui trompait sa copine, Laurel tout le temps. Il était devenu plus dur, plus renfermé, personne n'arrivait à le traverser, ni sa sœur, ni sa mère, ni lui. Il voulait changer le monde, traquer les hommes qui voulaient asservir la ville ou le monde, il était devenu alors agent gouvernemental pour l'Argus une agence secrète. La seule personne qui réussit à le ramener émotionnellement de son enfer personnel fut Felicity avec sa bonté et son amour, Oliver fut conquis par la jeune fille qui était devenu une femme et tomba amoureux d'elle, l'entrainant en même temps dans son projet de sauver la ville et le monde. Sa sœur quitta Merlyn global et travailla comme analyste pour l'agence ce qui l'a fit tué quelques années plus tard.

Tommy avait prévenu la jeune femme que de travailler pour l'Argus n'était pas une vie saine, que c'était dangereux, que d'avoir une relation avec Oliver ne l'a rendrait que malheureuse, elle ne l'écouta pas et partit travailler quand même là-bas et commença une histoire d'amour avec son ami. Il demanda à Oliver de la repousser, de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de la laisser partir avec un autre homme mais son ami refusa aimant profondément sa sœur. Alors Tommy lui fit promettre de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, de ne pas la faire souffrir en la trompant comme il avait fait avec Laurel, son meilleur lui fit la promesse de l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et d'éviter qu'elle aille en mission sur le terrain. Il n'avait pas tenu parole et elle était morte maintenant.

C'est en rage contre tout le monde qu'il partit vers sa voiture quittant le cimetière, quittant ses anciens amis, ne voulant plus jamais revoir Oliver Queen qui lui avait fait perdre la merveilleuse vie qu'il avait depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur dans celle-ci. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut au tour des autres personnes de quitter le cimetière, Laurel le serra dans ses bras mais il ne sentit pas sa chaleur, il ne ressentait plus rien depuis qu'il avait perdu Felicity, il resta planté devant la tombe le regard dans le vide, espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par la main de Diggle sur son épaule.

"Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital Oliver, tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps debout, tu n'es pas complètement guéri"

Il entendit dans la voix de son ami la compassion que pouvait ressentir son chef pour lui, il avait été le premier à être au courant de son amour pour la jeune femme, et le premier à apprendre leur mariage secret quelques semaines avant l'incident.

"Elle était enceinte John" les mots déchirés étaient sortit de la bouche de l'agent "Nous allions te l'annoncer prochainement, cette affaire devait être la dernière pour elle, je devine que c'est vrai maintenant hein !!" dit il amèrement

Oliver posa ses yeux sur le trou dans la terre où se trouvait le cercueil de sa femme, "adieu mon amour" chuchota t-il. Il saisi les béquilles qui l'empêchait de tomber à terre, serra les poignées jusqu'à ce que ses articulations le fassent souffrir. Il permit ensuite à Diggle de le ramener vers la voiture pour le conduire de nouveau à l'hôpital n'ayant eut l'autorisation de sortie que pour l'enterrement de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

C'était il y a cinq ans et il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, le jour où son coeur était mort en même temps que le corps de sa femme, plutôt les restes du corps de sa femme furent enterrés.

Quand il a rencontré Felicity elle n'était qu'une enfant, comme sa propre soeur et il l'a protégea comme tel, ne la voyant pas autrement. Après son retour du purgatoire, elle avait vingt et un ans et s'était transformée en une magnifique femme, portant des robes qui lui collait au corps et montrait ses magnifiques courbes. Il passa plusieurs nuits à fantasmer sur tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, à rêver de la prendre dans toutes les pièces du manoir, à la faire hurler son nom encore et encore, l'emmenant à l'orgasme à plusieurs reprises. Il devait souvent se soulager avec sa main, étant réveillé par ses rêves érotiques souhaitant que c'était elle qui lui tenait son membre durcit le faisant exploser dans sa main.

Passé son désir, il apprit à connaître la femme gentille, généreuse, intelligente et bienveillante qu'elle était devenu pendant son absence et il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle, elle lui avait fait voir la vie autrement et l'avait sortit peu à peu de son enfer personnel.

La première fois qu'il l'impliqua dans une mission pour l'Argus, c'est quand il courait après l'homme qui avait tué le frère de John Diggle son chef et ami. Il lui apporta un ordinateur criblé de balle et lui demanda de bien vouloir trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour savoir la prochaine cible de Deadshot, elle le fit en quelques minutes et Oliver pût attraper grâce à son aide le plus grand tireur d'élite connu dans le monde.

Après cela il vint souvent la voir pour lui demander de l'aide que les agents informatiques de l'Argus n'arrivaient pas à résoudre, elle s'était investie de plus en plus et un jour elle quitta Merlyn Global pour travailler avec l'agence, Lyla lui ayant proposé un poste d'analyste en chef.

Leur relation grandit avec le temps, étant au départ ami, partenaire puis amoureux. N'ayant pas le droit d'être marié avec un collègue, mais ne voulant pas la voir partir avec un autre homme, il décida un week-end de l'emmener à Las Vegas et ils se marièrent en secret.

Ils avaient appris peu de temps avant la mission que Felicity était enceinte, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il était marié à une femme merveilleuse qui l'acceptait même avec ses cicatrices et ses démons, elle attendait leur première enfant. Mais la vie ne leur a pas laissé la chance d'être ensemble longtemps, lui retirant son amour, sa lumière et son enfant. Oliver n'avait plus jamais été comme avant après sa mort passant chaque jour qui passait avec qu'une seule chose en tête se venger.

Oliver resta encore un moment parlant devant cette tombe, assis sur l'herbe se souvenant de leur temps ensemble, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était temps qu'il parte, il déposa un baiser avec sa main sur la tombe de sa femme, lui dit à la semaine prochaine et partit vers sa voiture pour retourner à l'agence.

*************************************

Loin de Star City, au Canada dans la province d'Ontario, dans un petit chalet au bord du lac Erié proche de la ville de Amherstburg, une jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait fortement depuis plus d'une heure. Elle écoutait les gouttes qui martelaient comme des tambours sur le toit et les volets de sa petite maison, l'empêchant de dormir, lui infligeant une peur irrationnelle. Au bout d'un moment, rongée par la peur qui augmentait son rythme cardiaque dans sa poitrine à vive allure, et dans le désespoir de ne plus entendre ce bruit de claquement elle cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais cela ne fut d'aucune aide. Elle entendait encore les battements de la pluie taper encore et encore sur les volets, elle serra les dents faisant tout son possible pour ne pas hurler, gardant ses cris au milieu de sa gorge.

La terreur qu'elle ressentait disparue avec la fin de la tempête et elle pût dormir quelques heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aube. Fatiguée de sa nuit courte, mais dans l'obligation de se lever tout de même, elle se leva et se prépara pour la journée, elle mit la cafetière en route tout en regardant la vue magnifique qu'elle bénéficiait depuis sa fenêtre. Prenant sa tasse de café, elle sortit de la maison, s'avança au bout de la terrasse, elle s'est assis sur la dernière marche les pieds dans le sable posant sa tasse sur le sol, regardant les reflets du soleil sur le lac.

"Bonjour belle inconnue"

Elle regarda l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle, lui sourit lui faisant signe de s'assoir à ses côtés

"Que fais tu ici de si bonne heure cher étranger" dit elle en souriant

" J'ai senti le besoin de venir faire une ballade sur la plage »

« Une promenade » demanda t-elle "A l'aube !"

"Oui mademoiselle, une promenade » il lui fit une douce caresse sur le bras « Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une promenade sur la plage ? »

« Mais tu as tous les droits, la plage est à tout le monde...quoique cette partie m'est réservée » dit-elle en riant

"Bien sur, mais je connais bien la femme à qui appartient cette partie de plage, donc je n'ai aucun problème"

"Tu es un chanceux alors"

"Oui très chanceux" dit-il lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il prit un regard sérieux "Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?"

"J'ai passé une très bonne nuit" dit-elle les mains tremblantes mais ne le regardant pas.

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Elle détacha une de ses mains et pris sa tasse de café ne le regardant toujours pas.

"Tu ne dois pas être forte devant moi, je sais que tu hais les orages. Depuis que je te connais tu ne dors pas quand il pleut"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle avait toujours détesté les orages, mais encore plus depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une énième conversation avec lui sur sa peur viscérale des tempêtes, des orages ou de la simple pluie.

"Je ne dis plus rien, tu ne veux jamais me parler de tes peurs, mais il faudrait que tu en parles un jour" dit il doucement.

Il lui posa la main sur sa joue lui caressant de son pouce, la jeune femme ressentit une sensation de bien être à ce geste et s'approcha de lui posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui resserrant les doigts de sa main.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je préfère et je peux gérer cette peur toute seul"

" Je sais que tu peux » dit il en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front « Je voudrais seulement que tu ne persistes pas à vouloir tout traiter par toi même. »

« Olivia va se réveiller, je dois rentrer »

« Éviter le sujet ne le fera pas partir, et c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu trouves toujours une excuse pour ne pas en parler avec moi » dit-il soupirant

« Je vais préparer un grand petit déjeuner et ensuite je pourrais amener Olivia chez Mme Allen, veux tu te joindre à nous ? » dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme commença à se retourner quand l'homme planta ses pieds dans le sable et l'attira contre lui. Elle se détendit contre son torse enroulant des bras autour de son corps, plaçant ses mains dans son dos, se permettant d'éloigner loin les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle pouvait ressentir en étant si proche de lui.

"Je t'aime Meghan" chuchota t-il dans ses cheveux

"Idem" répondit-elle respirant profondément

Colin Becker était le médecin d'un des quartiers de la ville, énormément apprécié par sa clientèle, surtout les mères de famille ou les femmes célibataire vu son corps musclé, sa compagne Meghan qui travaillait avec lui était aussi appréciée, surtout par les hommes vu sa beauté naturelle. Il n'habitait pas ensemble, la jeune femme toujours réticente à passer ce cap avec lui. Il la regarda un instant puis baissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut doux mais pas approfondie, Meghan se recula, lui sourit puis rentra dans sa maison pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour les trois.

Après avoir préparé Olivia, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Colin puis quitta la maison pour emmener la petite fille chez sa nounou. Mr et Mme Allen était un jeune couple dans les âges de Meghan, l'homme s'appelait Barry, il travaillait dans un laboratoire de recherche, la femme s'appelait Iris elle avait travaillé dans un café en tant que serveuse mais avait arrêté de travailler il y a trois ans quand elle eut ses jumeaux Natacha et Nathan. Etant devenu mère au foyer et ne voulant pas rester sans activité, elle était devenu nourrice. Meghan avait laissé une annonce qui stipulait qu'elle recherchait une personne sérieuse pour Olivia, Iris se présenta à sa porte et la jeune femme fut conquise. En plus de garder sa fille pendant qu'elle travaillait avec Colin ils étaient aussi devenus des amis passant des samedis soir à manger de bons repas.

C'était la fin de la journée, Meghan venait de raccompagner à la porte l'avant dernière cliente quand une odeur envahi ses sens lui rappelant une sensation oubliée. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait des périodes comme cela ou une odeur, un bruit, une rencontre lui donnait l'impression de déjà vu. Et quand cela lui arrivait elle essayait pendant des heures après de se rappeler où elle avait pût sentir l'odeur qui l'avait entouré, entendre le bruit qui l'avait fait sursauter ou se demandait où elle avait pût voir cette personne, et cela la frustrait de ne pas trouver de réponses dans sa mémoire complètement vide. Elle voulait au moins une fois pouvoir trouver une réponse, se rappeler en sentant une odeur, se dire "Ah oui c'est quand j'avais..." mais à chaque fois il n'y avait pas de souvenirs et certaines fois elle s'en voulait pensant ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour que sa mémoire se déclenche. 

"Est ce que c'était la dernière cliente Meghan ?" demanda Colin s'approchant d'elle.

Etant encore dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait déjà senti cette odeur de parfum musc qu'elle venait juste de ressentir à la porte, elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée du jeune homme à ses côtés. C'est quand il mit ses bras autour de sa taille qu'elle sortie de son tunnel de souvenirs effacés et qu'elle sursauta.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te surprendre"

"Ce n'est rien Colin" dit elle en quittant ses bras pour se diriger vers son bureau "je suis assez fatiguée de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, je ne fais pas trop attention à mon environnement"

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux, aller te reposer après avoir récupérer Olivia, je vais m'occuper de mon dernier client"

"Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais accepter ton offre et rentrer à la maison"

"Je peux très bien m'occuper du petit Adrian Parker sans toi mon ange" dit il en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou l'ayant suivi jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle se déplaça de nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui mais Colin l'attrapa par la taille, la retourna pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il l'a colla contre son corps, aimant la sensation de ses belles courbes puis déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Puis-je passer après ?" demanda t-il

"N'as-tu pas une des filles Olson à voir à domicile après le fils Parker ?"

"Oui c'est vrai" dit il en déposant une de ses mains sur sa joue "mais tu seras toujours ma fille Meghan" il se baissa pour l'embrasser mais la jeune femme se recula.

C'était encore arrivé une sensation d'une autre personne lui disant les mêmes mots, faisant les mêmes gestes mais elle avait l'impression que la façon dont Colin lui avait dit était moins importante mais quand elle s'enfonçait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver ce moment qui avait dû arriver dans son passé rien ne lui revenait.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda t-il

"Rien, c'est juste que..."

"C'est encore arrivé n'est ce pas ? Tu as encore eu une de tes sensations sensorielles" dit-il en soufflant.

"Les médecins m'ont expliqué que cela pourrait se produire assez souvent quand j'étais à l'hôpital, que ces sensations de déjà vu sont imprimées dans mon esprit" chuchota t-elle

"Ils apparaissent souvent juste après qu'il y a eu un orage" dit Colin en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

"Je le sais" dit-elle s'énervant "je ne sais pas comment contrôler cette peur que j'ai ces nuits là et le lendemain j'ai ses sensations de déjà vu, entendu ou bien sentit"

"Tu ne devrais pas être seul quand il y a des orages Meghan, si tu acceptais seulement que je vienne vivre avec toi, on pourrait se marier et être enfin une famille avec Olivia"

"Je ne peux pas t'épouser Colin je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que ne sais pas qui je suis rien ne changera"

"Tu es la femme que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi"

"Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? J'ai pleins de cicatrices d'impact de balles sur le corps"

"Car je regarde au delà de tes cicatrices, je te regarde toi et tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse »

"Tu es tellement gentil de me dire cela" dit elle en souriant "Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir qui j'étais avant ces cicatrices"

"Tu dois arrêter de te focaliser sur qui tu étais. Tu es Meghan Kuttler c'est tout ce que l'on doit savoir. Tu es la femme dont je suis amoureux, la femme que je veux épouser" dit-il la prenant dans ses bras

"Je ne peux pas pour l'instant Colin. Je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'as donné depuis notre rencontre, de ce que tu donnes à ma fille mais...je dois connaître la vérité...je déteste les mystères"

"J'ai été présent pour toi et Olivia car vous êtes tout pour moi, je t'aime Meghan"

"Idem"

"J'aimerais tellement t'entendre dire autre chose que ce mot"

"Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer, je sais seulement que je n'ai pas le droit de les dire. Je suis désolée"

Il voulu continuer à la persuader qu'elle arrête de chercher à tout prix qui elle était avant, qu'elle devait vivre sa vie dans le présent, avec lui mais préféra se taire. Il la serra dans ses bras, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément cherchant l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue, qu'elle lui accorda après un moment se laissant aller pour une fois aux sensations qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir. L'arrivée de Mme Parker et son fils dans le hall les firent se séparer.

"Je vais aller chercher Olivia puis rentrer à la maison, prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir" dit elle en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux courts, caressant sa barbe avant de se reculer

Colin lui sourit et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle l'empêchant de s'éloigner complètement. Tout en lui caressant le bras ce qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme, il lui demanda de nouveau s'il pouvait venir chez elle cette nuit après que la petite fille soit couchée et endormis. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le médecin n'avait jamais passé la nuit chez la jeune femme, il partait toujours au moment du couché d'Olivia, regardant sa mère lui raconter une histoire ou le faisant lui même. 

Il avait vraiment pleins d'espoirs que cette fois-ci, la femme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait croisé son chemin accepterais sa demande. Meghan le regarda intensément, se demandant si Colin n'avait pas raison en fin de compte, qu'elle essayait trop fort de se rappeler d'un passé qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été facile pour elle, s'il n'était pas le temps d'avancé enfin et de se créer une nouvelle vie avec cet homme qui lui apportait tant d'amour. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota son accord avant de s'échapper par la porte le laissant au milieu du hall avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver gara sa moto dans le parking de l'agence, sa nuit avait encore été difficile, les cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir, il en avait toujours depuis ce jour où il avait perdu sa femme, mais la nuit après avoir été sur sa tombe ils étaient encore plus vivaces, il se réveillait en sueur hurlant le prénom de Felicity.

Des fois les cauchemars de l'île revenaient le hanter mais ils n'étaient jamais aussi intenses et forts que ceux qu'il faisait sur cette nuit horrible, le laissant avec une douleur immense dans son cœur et son âme. Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ceux qui lui avait pris sa femme lui permettait de se lever et de continuer à chercher le moindre indice qui pourrait détruire leur organisation.

Il posa sa jambe à terre pour descendre de sa moto mais il sentit une décharge dans son genou abîmé, il grogna sentant la douleur le paralyser, il massa sa jambe et son genou éloignant dans le processus la décharge qui l'avait bloqué. Quand la douleur fut moins intense, qu'il pouvait se déplacer de nouveau, il avança en direction de l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait au bureau de l'agence.

« Si tu ne conduisais pas cette machine tu ne souffrirais pas autant » dit John l'approchant.

"La moto est plus sûre ces temps-ci, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?" dit-il les dents serrés se faisant violence contre le lancement dans sa jambe à chaque pas.

"Si tu le dis Oliver, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ce matin"

Oliver fut reconnaissant que son ami ne continue pas la conversation sur sa blessure aujourd'hui, car des fois la conversation pouvait déboucher sur une dispute sur le pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas fait opérer son genoux. Depuis la mort de Felicity, John et sa femme Lyla était devenus de très grands amis, gardant toujours un œil sur lui, l'invitant à la maison pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans sa vengeance, qu'il ne retombe pas dans son enfer comme dans les premiers mois après la mort de la jeune femme.

Diggle savait pourquoi Oliver ne voulait pas se faire opérer de son genoux douloureux, c'était un rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, sa femme et son enfant, c'était un rappel qu'il avait échoué à son rôle de mari et de père comme ne cessait de répéter le jeune agent, il n'avait pas sût la protéger, et la douleur au genou était sa pénitence. Mais John savait aussi que de garder cette blessure l'enchaînait à son passé et ne l'aidait pas à avancer, c'est pour cela que quelques fois il ne cédait pas comme aujourd'hui et essayait de le convaincre de passer sur le billard mais la discussion finissait souvent en dispute entre les deux amis.

"Je croyais que tu devais garder JJ aujourd'hui ?" demanda Oliver

"Nous avons une réunion avec le FBI" répondit Diggle ne regardant pas son ami.

"Je n'ai reçu aucun email à ce sujet, il s'est perdu en cours de route ?" Oliver s'arrêta tout en regardant son chef ses bras pliés sur son torse.

"Tu sais très bien qu'Adrian Chase ne veut pas que tu t'approches de cette affaire avec Hive, ni de Cooper Seldon"

"Je ne risque plus de m'en approcher John vu qu'il est mort"

Oliver avait appris ce matin grâce au capitaine Lance que la mort de Cooper Seldon n'était pas accidentelle comme le montrait le rapport de police pour l'accident et le rapport d'autopsie, il avait fait faire des tests par un ami qui avait confirmé que les rapports étaient faux. Il était tellement en colère que le FBI veuille cacher ce fait, Cooper était le denier lien pour attraper Damien Darkh, l'homme responsable de la mort de la femme. 

Leur homme de main devait le rencontrer le jour de son accident pour lui donner des preuves et prouver en même temps qu'ils étaient responsable de la mort de Felicity, mais ils avaient réussi à le faire tuer en faisant passer cela pour un accident de voiture, Seldon avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et avait fini au fond d'une falaise, les test sanguin prouvait qu'il avait un taux d'alcool très important dans le corps.

"La mort de Cooper Seldon te montre que tu ne peux rien faire contre eux Oliver, tu dois arrêter de vouloir te venger" dit John

"Je vais réussir à les faire tomber, je lui ai promis sur sa tombe, elle sera vengée, rien ne m'arrêtera même un accident provoqué. J'irais jusqu'au bout John, je me fou des conséquences ou de ce qui peut m'arriver"

"Tu ne dois pas faire de vague Oliver, Adrian Chase est sur ton dos, il surveille tes moindres mouvements. Je sais que tu prends cela personnellement mais...."

"Bien sûr que c'est personnel John, ces enfoirés ont tué mon épouse, la femme qui m'avait sortis de l'enfer, j'avais enfin une vie heureuse et ils me l'ont volé. Je vais tous les faire tomber" s'emporta-t-il

"Tu dois te calmer surtout" dit John en plaçant la main sur son épaule "Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser de nouveau"

"Je ne peux pas arrêter avant de leur avoir fait payer" chuchota-t-il "ne me demande pas de tourner la page et de vivre ma vie, car cela m'est impossible"

John Diggle savait très bien tout ce qu'avait subi son agent, son ami depuis la mort de Felicity Smoak, avec sa femme ils avaient réussi à le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il était tombé. Il savait aussi qu'Oliver n'arrêterait pas de vouloir faire tomber le groupe qui lui avait pris son amour et il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pouvait, il en avait fait la promesse à la jeune femme sur sa tombe.

"Veux-tu que l'on se fasse un Big Belly ce soir ?" demanda John

"Je ne peux pas, je dois préparer le dîner pour ma colocataire"

"Une autre fois alors, mais promet moi que tu ne feras rien qui pourrait te créer des problèmes, surtout avec Chase" répondit John

Oliver accepta de ne rien faire pour énerver le FBI, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme promettant à son chef de venir dîner chez lui et sa femme, dans la semaine. Quand il rentra dans son bureau il était toujours en colère contre le FBI de ne pas vouloir prendre en compte le fait que Hive avait surement tué Cooper Seldon pour qu'il ne parle pas. Il tapa les deux poings contre son bureau fou de rage de perdre la seul avance sur la mort de son amour. Elle lui manquait énormément, chaque jour passé sans elle était un supplice mais son envie de la venger l'aidait à tenir.

Il prit le cadre photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau caressant son visage par-dessus le verre, il se rappelait le jour où cette photo avait été prise, c'est le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient une relation mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des caresses et des baisers. Il l'avait invité pour fêter le quatre juillet, lui préparant un dîner qui commença par le dessert. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se rappela de cette journée comme si c'était hier.

Quand elle était arrivée dans son appartement il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de la robe d'été rouge qu'elle avait porté et qui avait fait ressortir son léger bronzage, s'accrochant à ses courbes dans tous les bons endroits et laissant une quantité généreuse mais décente de sa chair exposée. Elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres collant son corps au sien lui caressant la barbe puis descendant sa main sur son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean et la remontant sous le t-shirt laissant traîner ses ongles.

«Le dîner est bientôt prêt », lui avait t-il dit en respirant fortement.

"Je dirais que je souhaiterais que nous allions directement au dessert et oublions le plat principal" avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil.

"Tu es sûre Félicity, je peux attendre tu sais même si tu es vraiment très sexy dans cette robe, et que j'aimerais vraiment voir tous tes trésors cachés"

"On a assez attendu Oliver, et tout ce qu'il y a sous la robe est à toi " avait-elle dit lui prenant une main et la posant contre sa cuisse sous le vêtement rouge.

Sans un mot il l'avait attrapé par la taille la serrant contre son corps lui faisant sentir son envie. Elle avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou caressant les mèches de ses cheveux puis avait abaissé son visage au sien connectant leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il avait soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui et Oliver l'avait porté vers la chambre à coucher toutes les pensées du repas effacées par la promesse d'une nuit de plaisir.

Sur le chemin les chaussures de Felicity étaient tombèes au sol l'une après l'autre, elle n'y avait pas fait attention ses mains occupées à tirer sur le bord du t-shirt à Oliver pour lui retirer. En rentrant dans la chambre, le jeune homme avait déposé la femme dont il était amoureux sur le lit, ses mains la déshabillant lentement commençant par la fermeture sur le dos de sa robe, il l'avait fait descendre avec une lenteur si pénible que Felicity avait failli crier d'anticipation. Après l'avoir laissé seulement vêtue d'un string noir, il se s'était déshabillé rapidement à son tour.

Le couple avait entamé alors une danse de baisers et de caresses explorant le corps de chacun avec un désir affamé, entre deux baisers il avait enlevé lentement sa petite culotte de soie. Puis il avait attrapé un sein dans sa bouche le taquinant avec sa langue, léchant et tourbillonnant le sommet rose tout en caressant son clitoris avec une de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait crié de plaisir. Avec un genou il avait écarté ses jambes l'ouvrant pour lui, Felicity avait senti le bout de son membre glisser le long de ses plis mouillés, elle avait enroulé une jambe autour de lui l'encourageant à continuer, elle l'avait senti glisser à l'intérieur d'elle lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il avait fini par la pénétrer complètement.

Ses hanches avaient bougè légèrement initiant la danse de la passion que les deux amoureux avaient aspiré à commencer, ils avaient trouvè leur rythme, les corps se déplaçant en accord. Ses ongles avaient griffé son dos, ses seins avaient frotté contre sa poitrine, Oliver avait attrapé ses mains dans les siennes, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux siens les soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, son besoin pour la jeune femme devenant de plus en plus pressant ses mouvements s'accélérant entrant et sortant d'elle de plus en plus vite.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle passion avec un homme, les coups qu'il lui avait donné l'avait fait monter rapidement à l'orgasme, ses cris avaient rempli la chambre obscure, Oliver avait donné une dernière poussée brutale et était venu à son tour, tout en ayant crié son prénom.

A l'extérieur les feux d'artifice avaient explosé dans Starling City célébrant la liberté de la nation, n'équivalent pas l'éruption qui avait eu lieu dans cette chambre. Oliver avait regardé la jeune femme intensément, ses yeux brillants par le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé pour la première fois.

"Je t'aime Felicity" dit-il doucement "tellement si tu savais, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait aimer autant que je t'aime"

"Je t'aime Oliver" les larmes coulant sur ses joues finissant leur course sur l'oreiller de satin.

Ils avaient mangè le cordon bleu qu'il lui avait préparé et un soufflé en dessert, et avaient pri cette photo qu'il avait toujours gardée près de lui depuis ce jour.

Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient devenus humides pendant ce souvenir, leur premier mots d'amours avaient été prononcés ce jour-là et n'arrêtèrent jamais d'être échangés. Il fut sorti de ce moment par son téléphone.

"Oliver Queen bonjour"

"Bonjour c'est Théa. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris la nouvelle, Roy m'a appelé pour me prévenir"

"Le FBI a conclu à un accident pour Seldon" dit-il les dents serrées, la colère remplissant son sang de nouveau.

"Et toi tu penses qu'il a été tué n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je sais que c'est Hive qui l'a fait tuer mais cet idiot de Chase ne veut rien savoir" dit il se levant en colère jetant sa tasse de café contre le mur de son bureau.

"Calme toi Oliver, tu n'as rien bu j'espère, rassure moi"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas me saouler et prendre une voiture pour me jeter contre un mur"

« Tu dois comprendre que l'on s'inquiète pour toi depuis ton accident, tout le monde a cru que tu as voulu te suicider. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire maintenant et je n'étais pas suicidaire à l'époque »

« Alors comment explique tu le fait d'avoir foncé dans un arbre avec dans ton corps assez d'alcool pour envoyer un homme sur la lune ? » demanda sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas d'accord" cria-t-il " Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été dans ce bar, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé ensuite et pourquoi j'étais aussi saoul, c'est le blanc totale, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à l'hôpital » dit-il tapant son poings sur le bureau de rage.

"Ne t'énerve pas Oliver, je suis désolée d'avoir dit cela mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, tu es tout ce qui reste de ma famille"

"Je m'excuse de m'être emporté" dit-il reprenant place sur sa chaise derrière son bureau "Tu ne me perdras pas petite sœur, je veux juste essayer de prouver que Hive est une menace et faire tomber Darkh, comprend moi Théa"

"Je comprends pourquoi tu veux les faire tomber, mais ne te trompe pas entre rendre justice et te venger, ta haine envers ce groupe ne dois pas t'absorber complètement, et t'enlever ton objectif de les faire enfermer en prison."

"Je veux juste qu'elle soit vengée, ils me l'ont prise et doivent le payer coûte que coûte" dit-il la voix dure.

"Felicity n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te perdes dans une vengeance aveugle" dit Théa doucement "Si elle était là...."

"Mais elle n'est plus là" dit-il sa mâchoire se contractant par la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir "Mon seul objectif est de les trouver et de les tuer, de leur faire regretter de me l'avoir enlevée"

"Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir perdu Oliver, on l'aimait tous"

"Je sais...que John, Lyla, Roy, toi et.....l'adoriez autant que moi je l'aimais"

"As-tu pût parler à Tommy, je sais que tu avais pris un rendez-vous pour la vingtième fois au moins"

"Sa secrétaire a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'il avait annulé le rendez-vous encore. Il ne veut pas que je lui parle et je le comprends, il a perdu sa sœur à cause de moi"

"J'aurais pensé qu'avec les années il aurait mis sa rancune de côté, qu'il aurait compris que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Felicity. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis au monde, il devrait faire un effort"

"La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il m'a dit que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse et que jamais il ne me pardonnerait. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'elle parte en infiltration"

"Roy m'a dit que vous faisiez une superbe équipe elle et toi, il m'a raconté pleins d'histoires sur la façon dont vos enquêtes étaient toujours bouclés en deux trois mouvements"

"Nous étions les meilleurs ensemble" dit-il souriant " Mais quand Lyla lui a proposé le poste j'aurais dû refuser qu'elle rejoigne l'agence, j'aurais dû la laisser chez Merlyn Global"

"Elle voulait sauver le monde à sa façon, tu n'aurais rien pût faire"

"Alors je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de l'aide la première fois, si j'étais resté loin de son bureau elle ne serait resté que la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, pas la femme dont je suis tombé follement amoureux"

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Oliver, tu n'aurais jamais voulu connaître le bonheur que tu as eu avec elle »

« Non !! Bien sûr que non !!" dit-il frustré par la situation" Elle a été la meilleur chose que j'ai eu dans ma vie, elle était tout pour moi, elle était... »

« Elle était remarquable » dit sa sœur dans un souffle "Et elle nous manque à tous énormément"

"Et la vie sans elle n'a pas de sens" dit Oliver tristement

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie et c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Théa lui souhaita une bonne journée et raccrocha lui promettant de l'appeler de nouveau bientôt. Il passa la journée dans son bureau à remplir plusieurs rapports de missions, en essayant de ne pas penser que le FBI et Lyla était en réunions quelques étages plus haut voulant clôturer définitivement l'affaire sur la mort de Felicity.

A la fin de la journée il quitta le bureau, pour faire quelques courses et préparer le dîner avec Laurel qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du bureau du procureur et il pensa à la vie merveilleuse qu'il aurait pu avoir eu avec sa belle épouse et leur petit bébé. Il était certain que cela aurait été une fille, avec les cheveux de sa mère et le regard coquin, qui le faisait craquer à chaque instant.

A l'époque où sa mère était encore vivante elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller voir un psychologue pour parler de cette souffrance qui le consumait à chaque instant, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il ne voyait aucun intérêt de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à un inconnu cela ne ramènerait jamais son épouse et leur enfant.

*******************************

Après avoir récupéré Olivia chez lez Allen, Meghan partit sur la plage avec elle pour réfléchir à tout ce que Colin lui avait dit. Assis sur le sable elle regardait au loin sa fille commencer un château de sable de princesse, la passion de la petite pour tout ce qui ce reportait à blanche-neige ou le prince charmant était fou. Presque chaque jour elle lui demandait si Colin aller venir la prendre sur son cheval blanc et l'emmener dans son château, qui était en fait une maison reculé de la ville entourés de bois, mais la petite demandait souvent si le médecin deviendrait son papa.

Meghan n'a jamais pu lui répondre ne sachant pas elle-même si elle devait continuer à avancer laissant derrière elle ce passé dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Colin lui avait demandé de l'épouser mais elle lui avait toujours répondu qu'elle ne le pouvait pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était, il aurait pût la quitter à chaque rejet, mais il restait pour la soutenir comme ce matin à cause de l'orage qui savait l'empêchait de dormir. 

Elle était heureuse d'avoir une personne sur qui compter, mais certain moment elle avait l'impression de tromper le monde comme quand n'importe quelle patiente les croisait dans la rue avec la petite et le félicitait pour sa belle famille, cela faisait mal à la jeune femme sentant au plus profond d'elle qu'une chose clochait, que l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas celui qu'il fallait. C'était le même sentiment qu'elle ressentait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, lui caresser les joues ou l'embrassait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'une autre personne devait se trouver à sa place, et c'était à cause de ce sentiment qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis de lui dire 'je t'aime' comme si elle n'avait aucun droit de le faire.

Au bout d'une heure à s'amuser dans le sable la petite demanda à rentrer elle voulait regarder un film avant le dîner, Meghan se leva et partit avec elle vers leur maison. Pendant que la petite regardait blanche neige la jeune femme commença le dîner, continuant sans cesse de penser à l'odeur qu'elle avait senti dans la journée et aux mots prononcés par Colin. Quand une sensation apparaissait elle forçait son esprit à essayer de se rappeler un souvenir qui pourrait être lié, quand elle pensait arriver enfin à trouver un indice une grosse migraine se déclenchait ce qui l'obligeait à s'arrêter de chercher et elle était frustrée par cette amnésie qui lui coûtait son passé et l'empêchait d'avoir une vie normale d'après elle.

Après le dîner et un bain elle amena sa fille jusqu'au lit, la borda bien pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, l'embrassa fort pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui lire une belle histoire de princesse. Quand elle entendit la respiration douce de sa fille lui prouvant qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond elle se leva et partit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon, laissant une petite ouverture à la porte pour l'entendre si elle pleurait avant qu'elle ne parte se coucher elle-même.

Colin était en retard pour la rejoindre chez elle, elle regarda pour la troisième fois sa montre commençant à s'inquiéter énormément. Elle fit les cent pas dans la petite maison, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtant à la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il n'arrivait pas. La maison était composé d'un salon avec une cuisine, une chambre pour Olivia et elle, ce n'était pas très grand mais lui suffisait amplement pour la vie qu'elle menait avec sa fille.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu la maison elle avait été subjuguée par la vue qu'elle avait de la terrasse, le lac à perte de vue d'une couleur bleu vert qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais bouger, comme s'il était statique, une plage de sable fin où elle voyait déjà sa fille plus tard jouer et courir. Dès les premiers moments où elle avait habité dedans elle avait apprécié le calme, cela l'avait aidé à guérir ses blessures.

Durant les premiers mois de son arrivée dans la maison, elle ne bougeait pratiquement pas du fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre regardant l'horizon, caressant son ventre où se trouvait son ange, sa petite princesse qui continuait à se développer bien au chaud. Quand elle revint de l'hôpital après avoir donné naissance à Olivia elle se trouvait dans ce fauteuil pendant qu'elle l'a berçait pour s'endormir ou la nourrissait, la regardant lui sourire, attraper son doigt. Ensuite elle se posait sur le fauteuil uniquement les week-ends quand elle avait commencé à travailler comme serveuse au restaurant pas très loin de chez elle.

Elle passa les saisons assise devant cette fenêtre à regarder la nature changer, quand l'hiver le lac se gelait dû au froid canadien, et qu'elle pouvait apercevoir cette étendue d'eau se cristalliser en glace. Puis elle regardait le printemps donner aux arbres qui délimitaient la plage, des bourgeons qui éclataient en magnifique fleurs colorées avec le soleil qui illuminait ses journées. Ensuite elle voyait arriver l'été qui lui permettait de sortir sur la terrasse et profiter de la beauté que la nature lui offrait. Mais ensuite l'automne se présentait avec ses vents forts qui faisaient voltiger dans les airs les grains de sable, les pluies et les orages qu'elle détestait tant, qui lui faisait peur sans jamais savoir d'où venait cette crainte.

Tous ces mois de la première année, elle les passa à se construire une vie avec sa petite fille aux yeux bleu azure, un regard qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas quand elle se regardait dans la glace, se demandant si le père d'Olivia avait de si beaux yeux aussi.

Durant la deuxième année de sa nouvelle vie elle rencontra Colin, qui était tellement différent de tous les hommes qui avait essayé de la séduire. Elle avait refusé chaque avance sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un, mais quand le jeune homme croisa son regard elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et avec le temps il avait réussi à percer le mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle.

Elle était en service depuis une heure environ au restaurant, quand un client commença à la toucher quand elle passait près de sa table, au début elle ne disait rien bien consciente que si elle montrait son mécontentement elle perdrait son travail et ne pourrait plus nourrir sa fille. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand il lui caressa les fesses elle ne pût se retenir lui criant dessus le menaçant de lui faire bien pire s'il n'arrêtait pas.

L'homme ne voulant rien entendre, se leva et l'attrapa par la taille la collant à lui, Meghan lui infligea un coup de coude dans le ventre, lui écrasa le pied avec ses talons, faisant tout son possible pour l'éloigner de lui. L'homme pas content qu'elle l'ait frappé était prêt à lui faire du mal quand il fut arraché du corps de la jeune femme par un grand châtain aux yeux verts, qui le frappa au visage annonçant à l'autre homme que l'on ne frappait pas les femmes. Prêt à riposter il fut sorti du restaurant par le directeur, Meghan qui était tombée à terre quand le pervers la lâcha, regarda l'homme qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever. 

Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, si elle n'avait rien de cassé, qu'il était un médecin et pouvait l'ausculter si elle le désirait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle le remercia de l'avoir aidé souriant pour la première fois à quelqu'un, à part à sa fille, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital deux ans auparavant. Au début ils sont devenus amis, puis elle intégra sa fille à leur ballade, leur repas, puis petit à petit elle accepta qu'il l'a séduise et enfin ils commencèrent une relation.

Meghan n'a jamais compris, et même encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui pourquoi elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, c'était peut-être son regard vert intense, ou bien son sourire charmeur, cela pouvait être aussi son corps bien construit, et ne parlons pas de sa barbe qu'elle aimait caresser. Tout en lui, donnait envie à la jeune femme de lui faire confiance, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.

Elle sentit une présence dans la maison, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper un couteau mais le reposa sur le comptoir sentant que c'était Colin qui venait d'arriver. Le jeune homme fit son apparition dans le salon posant sa veste sur une chaise puis s'approchant de Meghan pour l'embrasser.

"Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?" dit-il lui montrant le couteau.

"Non mais j'ai senti une présence, je voulais seulement me protéger, j'ai vite compris que c'était toi qui avait franchi la porte"

" Je suis toujours autant impressionné que tu puisses savoir que c'est moi qui arrive et pas un inconnu et que tu saches te battre aussi comme le jour de notre rencontre"

"J'ai senti ta lotion, c'est tout simple" dit-elle en souriant.

"Non je dirais plutôt que tu as un don pour cela" dit-il lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

"Tu as mis du temps à venir, je me suis inquiété" dit-elle

"Je suis désolée, j'avais une autre personne à voir avant de te rejoindre" il lui picora les lèvres "Olivia est au lit"

"Depuis un moment, elle n'a pas fini d'écouter son histoire, elle s'est endormie rapidement. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être comme elle des fois"

"Peut-être que si tu évitais de tout faire pour te rappeler ton passé tu pourrais bien dormir"

"Je sais Colin, mais je veux connaître la vérité sur ce qui m'est arrivée. Je veux savoir d'où je viens, qui sont mes parents, quelle est ma date de naissance" dit-elle se dirigeant vers la fenêtre son regard perdu sur les étoiles qui scintillaient sur le lac.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de son amour puis posa ses mains autour de sa taille la basculant doucement dans ses bras. Il savait que depuis des années elle voulait comprendre d'où venait les cicatrices sur son corps, pourquoi aucun souvenir de son passé ne lui revenait en mémoire, il comprenait son entêtement mais cela lui faisait mal qu'elle souffre autant. A son avis elle devait arrêter d'y penser et continuer à vivre, son passé était enfoui dans sa tête et il ne sortirait peut-être jamais, elle devait se faire une raison.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ton passé pour te construire un avenir Meghan, un avenir avec ta fille et moi"

Elle s'éloigna de ses bras, énervé contre lui qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre que pour elle c'était important de connaître son passé. Depuis cinq ans, depuis le jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était dans un hôpital sans souvenir, rien n'avait changé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là-bas, comment elle avait reçu ces cicatrices de balles, qui était le père de son enfant. Aucune étincelle de souvenir ne pourrait la mettre sur une piste, elle n'avait rien et elle n'arrivait plus à vivre comme cela.

"Si je ne trouve pas de réponses à mes questions Colin, que vais-je dire à ma fille quand elle me demandera qui est son père. Chaque enfant a le droit à un père et le sien existe quelque part"

"Je peux être son père Meghan je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux l'adopter qu'elle porte mon nom de famille. Je serais surement un meilleur père que celui qui t'a blessé"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le plancher, son corps tremblotant de peur, elle savait que le diagnostic des médecins à l'hôpital était peut-être la véritable raison de ses cicatrices. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle avait plusieurs cicatrices assez anciennes qui se rajoutait aux nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans une situation de femme abusée et battue. Mais au plus profond de son âme elle résistait à cette alternative, elle sentait dans son cœur qu'il y avait une autre raison à son état, au fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans un hôpital, enceinte et seule.

"Je sais que tu veux connaître ton passé, mais il faut peut-être le laisser où il est surtout si tu étais en relation avec un homme abusif. Je sais que tu as peur d'aimer, mais je peux te donner tout mon amour et te rendre heureuse"

"Je ne...je ne sais pas Colin si..."

Il la fit taire d'un baiser collant son corps au sien caressant ses cheveux et son dos, la rassurant avec ses gestes tendres. Son contact sur son corps fit fondre son incertitude comme la neige au contact de la chaleur. Son corps commença à répondre à son contact avec ardeur, c'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait de se laisser autant aller dans ses bras, elle se demandait si un homme l'avait déjà touché de cette façon.

Elle savait qu'elle devait choisir entre continuer à se laisser embrasser passionnément ou arrêter et le repousser. Colin se détacha d'elle posant son front contre le sien la respiration forte, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder elle eut un flash de magnifiques yeux bleus la fixant intensément, mais la sensation partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et les yeux verts du jeune homme dans ses bras était de nouveau devant elle la suppliant de faire un choix.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela, sans cesse essayant de trouver une connexion à la sensation qu'elle ressentait avec une odeur, un mot ou un regard aperçut dans les yeux d'un autre homme, à rechercher un passé qui ne voulait pas lui revenir, elle devait penser au bonheur de sa fille, et peut-être que c'était avec Colin.

Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau ayant choisi de laisser son passé derrière elle et de voir où l'avenir la conduirait avec l'homme qui la tenait contre lui. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le canapé, elle gémit doucement le désir en elle s'éveillant, leurs mouvements devenant frénétiques.

Quand il descendit ses lèvres sur son cou elle sentit la crainte se former dans son estomac, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête lui demandant de faire attention, elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment et aperçut le point rouge sur la chemise de Colin. La jeune femme n'hésita pas et dans un mouvement rapide poussa son compagnon au plancher le suivant de près, elle entendit les bruits des tirs qui s'encastraient dans le divan, si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux il n'y aurait pas eu que le divan remplis de balle. Attrapant le fil de la lampe décorative qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté du canapé elle l'attira brusquement les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

"Colin va chercher Olivia et sortez de la maison" dit-elle le poussant vers la porte de la chambre.

La jeune femme respira profondément essayant d'évaluer son environnement, elle savait que les tirs avaient dût être tirés de l'extérieur ayant entendu les vitres éclatés, mais ne savait pas si une personne n'avait pas réussi à rentrer non plus au moment où les tirs s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle souleva un petit peu la tête pour scanner la pièce mais ne vit personne, elle regarda vers la cuisine sachant que tous les instruments coupants se trouvait là-bas. Rampant doucement pour ne faire aucun bruit elle arriva à destination et attrapa le couteau qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir à l'arrivée de Colin dans la soirée, elle serra les doigts sur le manche essayant de contrôler sa peur. Elle s'agenouilla tout en tenant le couteau dans la main et s'avança à petit pas en direction de la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, mais fut stoppée dans sa progression quand elle aperçut une paire de chaussure de sécurité apparaître dans l'angle, elle attendit que le propriétaire fasse encore quelque pas et qu'elle puisse apercevoir une jambe.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et quand elle vit la jambe sans hésitation elle planta son couteau dans l'intrus. Un hurlement se fit entendre de la part de l'inconnu, elle en profita pour courir le plus vite possible et s'échapper de la maison, elle ne se retourna pas courant droit devant elle sur la plage quand elle fut projeté en avant par une déflagration dû à l'explosion derrière elle. Après le choc d'avoir été projetée au loin elle se leva et put voir sa maison en train de bruler, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait Colin et Olivia, mais ne les voyant pas elle paniqua.

"OLIVIA....OLIVIA" elle hurla très fort le bruit des flammes couvrant sa voix " Je vous en prie ne me prenez pas ma petite fille...OLIVIA"

Elle était prête à courir de nouveau vers la maison quand elle sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule, en se retournant elle attrapa sa fille qui s'était cramponnée dans les bras de Colin. Quand Olivia fut dans ses bras, elle l'a serra fort, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, la joie de ne pas avoir perdu sa fille la submergeant. La petite tremblait contre elle et pleurait énormément dans son cou balbutiant des mots entre deux sanglots.

"Oh mon dieu...mon bébé tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée"

"Elle va bien, j'ai pût la sortir à temps mais nous devons partir d'ici Meghan" dit Colin l'attrapant par l'épaule les collant toutes les deux contre lui.

Ils partirent tous les trois en courant sur le sable, Olivia dans les bras de sa mère, en direction de la route contournant le feu de la maison et des arbres à son côté qui avaient été touchés aussi par l'explosion, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les sirènes des pompiers au loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le bitume les voisins étaient sortis de leur maison pour aider la jeune mère de famille et son compagnon, Meghan regarda Colin et le remercia d'avoir sauvé sa fille. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi on l'avait attaqué, elle n'avait rien fait de mal depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, elle était toujours restée très discrète, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son passé, peut-être qu'à cette époque elle n'avait pas été sur le bon chemin elle était peut-être une criminelle. Il y a quelques minutes elle avait décidé de renoncer à son passé, mais son passé était revenue par le biais de cette attaque. Allait-elle enfin apprendre qui elle était ?


End file.
